The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coprosma plant botanically known as Coprosma and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Plum Hussey’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor as a single plant in a cultivated area of Otane, Hawkes Bay, New Zealand in 2007. ‘Plum Hussey’ was discovered in a commercial field of Coprosma plants. The exact parent plants are unknown.
Asexual reproduction by tip cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Plum Hussey’ was first performed in 2007 in Otane, Hawkes Bay, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.